Presents
by Despicable Hunter
Summary: It's Christmas at the Phantomhive manor. Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard have planned a Christmas surprise for their master, and they're dragging Sebastian into their devious plan. Everyone gets their master a present, but one person's is of absence.


**Hello there:)  
>This is a Christmas special:D<br>I had original planned to finish this at midnight...  
>It seems that I am twelve hours off...<br>- nervous laughter -**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters that were violated in the making of this fanfic.**  
><strong>ENJOY, AND READ AND REVIEW:D<strong>

* * *

><p>Today was the day where people come and get together. It's the day where everyone exchanges gifts to their beloved.<p>

In the Phantomhive household, it was late into the afternoon when Sebastian Michaelis had been pulled aside from his duties by his three servants.

"Sebastian, don't you think that we should throw a party for the Young Master?" Bard whispered.

"He seems to be pressured so much lately," Finny added.

"We were hoping if you would bake the cake," Mey-Rin said.

Sebastian listened to their plans for tonight and sighed when everything was said. "Do what you want. Just don't cause a racket in the manor."

"Yes! Thank you, Sebastian," Bard exclaimed.

The three servants watched the butler's retreating figure as he entered the kitchen. The demon butler shut the door behind him and locked it. He began to prepare for the Christmas cake that he was assigned to bake.

Ciel Phantomhive was wandering around the halls of his manor. The Queen didn't have anything planned for him today. It said in her letter that she wished him a Merry Christmas and that she didn't have any issues for him to resolve. The head of the household sighed.

The manor was quiet. Normally, he'd be grateful for this silence, but today was just too quiet. Something was wrong. Those three imbeciles weren't causing a ruckus at all today. The absence of Sebastian made everything seem out of place.

Ciel decided to visit the kitchen, for that's where Sebastian would be preparing for his afternoon snack. Ciel stopped in front of the door and turned the knob. Finding it locked, he struggled more to try to get in. After a few more tries, the door finally opened, Sebastian standing before his master.

"What seems to be the problem, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked.

"What are you making in there that you need to lock the door?" Ciel asked, glaring at his butler.

"It was just your afternoon snack, Bocchan," Sebastian replied. He opened the door further back so that Ciel could come in. "Would you like to return to your room to eat this?"

"I would like to have it as soon as possible. Are you finished with it?" Ciel asked, looking at what was before him. A chocolate cake was set in front of him. The chocolate frosting showed no signs of trembling in the hands when applied.

Sebastian took the cake and placed it on a small white plate. He placed the plate in front of his seated master. He went to a drawer and pulled out a knife and a fork, and placed those two utensils on either sides of the plate.

"I have prepared a molten chocolate cake for today's snack," Sebastian said as he prepared for the placing of the two utensils.

Ciel took his metal knife in his left hand and lightly placed it on top of the soft surface of the cake. He then added a little pressure to it, and then the skin cracked opened, spilling melted fudge over the plate and the knife. Ciel glared at his butler. He dares to consider this mess his snack? Preposterous!

"Sebastian, redo this thing that you call a 'snack'. I want it an hour before dinner," Ciel ordered, clearly not satisfied with his butler's treat.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said, placing a hand over his chest and bowing.

And with that, Ciel left the kitchen and walked back to his room, waiting for his snack. When Sebastian was sure that Ciel was out of hearing range, he locked the door once again and walked over to the refrigerator. There, lying on top of the cooled surface was a marvelous five-layered cake. All he needed to do was the frosting.

Meanwhile, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard were busy outside, shopping for Christmas gifts for the Young Master.

"It has to be a wonderful gift!" Finny exclaimed happily. "And it has to be something that will please the Young Master."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Bard asked, smoking his lit cigarette.

Finny stopped to think, then turned around to face Mey-Rin and Bard and said, "I don't know!"

Bard nearly fell on the streets when Finny said that.

"How about we split up and then meet back here in two hours?" Mey-Rin suggested.

"I like that idea," Bard said.

Finny nodded to show his agreement.

"Alright! Let's go!" Bard proclaimed.

The three servants parted in separate ways to find a present for the Young Master.

There was a soft knock on Ciel's door.

"Come in," he said.

Sebastian strolled in with a creaky metal cart. On top was a small white-frosted cake. Curls of chocolate decorated the curving walls of the frosting. On its top, there were fewer curls, and there were cherries that were meticulously placed in a symmetrical way. The cake was placed on top of a plate.

"Your afternoon snack. I am very sorry for the first one," Sebastian apologized, cutting a triangular slice from the cake and placing it on a small plate. He set a fork and knife on the sides of the small plate and stepped back, bowing.

Ciel sliced the cake into bite-sized pieces before putting them into his mouth. He swallowed, patted his mouth lightly with a piece of cloth, and looked at his butler.

"Where are the servants?" he asked.

"They are on their break right now," Sebastian replied, a smiling creeping onto his face.

"I see," Ciel muttered, resuming to his eating. The Young Master was done with his sweet at the end of 7:00.

At the same time, the three servants that he was speaking of earlier entered the manor with a couple of wrapped boxes.

"Let's hide these quickly under the tree in the ball room!" Bard whispered to his partners.

The other two nodded quickly.

They bumped into Sebastian as they headed into the ball room.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Finny asked.

"Decorating the tree," Sebastian said. "I take it that this tree was taken from one of them in our yard, right?" A deadly aura surrounded Sebastian as his malicious smile grew wider and wider.

A forced laughter escaped from Finny's mouth. "I'm so sorry, Sebastian! I just wanted the Young Master to have a perfect Christmas. It seemed like he's never had any fun in his life, so I thought that this would cheer him up!" The boy indicated the presents with his green eyes.

The three of them looked at the finished tree. The presents were placed under the green leaves. The tree itself was decorated with flashing lights, circular ornaments, and fuzzy string. A golden star topped the finished masterpiece.

"All that's left is the cake," Finny said.

Sebastian moved from his spot and walked over to the long table. There was a covered shape on the white tablecloth. The butler pulled the cover off, revealing a five-layered cake. Red and white ribbons topped over parts of the green frosting. Circular cream came in all colors, decorating the edges of each layer. On the top of the cake was a start ornament.

"Now, let's get the Young Master!" Finny exclaimed, running out of the door.

He found Ciel in his room, reading a book to pass the time. When Finny barged in, the boy looked up angrily at him.

"Uh, will you follow me to the ball room, Young Master?" Finny asked.

Ciel looked at Finny with amusement. He obliged and followed him to the ball room. Finny opened the tall, heavy doors.

Ciel looked agape as he saw what was before him. A tall, decorated tree was placed in the middle; on the long table were glasses, drinks, and a cake; Sebastian, Bard, and Mey-Rin were by the tree, smiling at their master.

"Merry Christmas!" Bard and Mey-Rin exclaimed.

Mey-Rin walked up to Ciel, took his wrist, and dragged him to the tree. "Come, come," she said, "open your presents!"

"My presents?" Ciel asked, half-tripping over his heels.

"Yes," Bard said. "This one's from me." He handed his master a yellow wrapped box.

Ciel took it and looked at it as if it was a foreign creature.

"And here's mine!" Mey-Rin added.

"And mine!" Finny said.

Mey-Rin placed a red wrapped box above Bard's yellow one, and Finny placed a green wrapped box on top of hers.

"Open them! Open them!" Finny said childishly.

"Finny, don't pressure him!" Mey-Rin scolded.

Ciel opened Bard's gift first. In the middle of all those red tissue paper was an odd thing, really. It had a circular structure, with leather bands hanging below. Hanging from the top was a little glass ball. Hanging from the sides were pieces of string with a decoration at the end of each one.

"What is this?" Ciel asked, holding the thing up in disgust.

"It's a dream catcher. An old lady told me that it catches bad dreams," Bard said proudly.

Ciel tried his best to manage a slight smile. Bard returned an even bigger smile at his master.

"Mine next," Mey-Rin said, pushing her red box forward.

Ciel untied the purple ribbon and opened the top. The first thing he saw were pink tissue paper. He spread the pieces of thin paper to the side, revealing the hidden present. A black metal rectangular box was centered in the present box. The top had an oval gray logo with a silhouette of what seems like a cat. The metal box had four short legs on all corners of its bottom. Ciel opened the box and a lovely musical sound came from it. There was a cylindrical metal shape inside the box. Pores were placed in specific places so that this sound could be played and heard. As the metal turned, a _ting_ was heard whenever a note was played. Clear glass was covering the metal from being damaged.

"A music box," Ciel said simply. A small smile crept upon his lips. "How lovely."

"Here's mine!" Finny said enthusiastically.

Ciel opened the joyful blonde boy's present. Four books were placed so that they took up every inch of the box. Each of the books had a unique title, along with either a black, red, or white background. The books had an eerie aura that surrounds each page.

"I heard that you like reading, so I got you some books that you may enjoy reading!" Finny exclaimed.

"These four books. I don't have them." Then another smile was plastered on his face. "It will entertain me for a while."

"See? I told you he'd like it!" Finny said to Bard and Mey-Rin.

"Now that you've opened our presents, let's eat!" Finny yelled.

The Earl and his servants ate and drank until it was past his curfew. The place was cleaned up by Sebastian before he was taken upstairs. One thing was bugging the Earl. He was not satisfied with the absence of his butler's Christmas present. As the two of them walked to his room, he glared at the demon with his cerulean eyes.

Sebastian knew that his master's eyes were on him. He knew that he was dissatisfied. He knew that he was being blamed. A creepy smile appeared on his pale face.

When the Earl was nicely tucked in, Sebastian decided to speak about the matter.

"What seems to be bothering you, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, standing by the bed.

"I have received three presents tonight. There are four servants. Doesn't that number seem out of place to you?" Ciel noted.

Sebastian's smile was wider than ever. "Yes. It _does_ seem odd that someone didn't give you his present."

"And who do you think that this _wondrous_ person is?" Ciel asked, placing extra sarcasm on the word "wondrous".

Sebastian put a hand to his chest and bowed slightly. "I am very sorry for not getting you any kind of presents. Would you like yours now?"

"How on Earth are you going to get me anything _now_?" Ciel snarled irritably. "You can't buy something now."

"I never said that I would buy something," Sebastian commented.

"Well, you can't make anything either. It's too late for that," Ciel backfired.

"I wasn't going to do that either," Sebastian said.

"Then what—"

Ciel felt a pair of cold lips on his warm ones. Sebastian had taken the chance to lean in front of his master, placing a kiss on his lips.

At that moment, the clock chimed. Once; twice; three times; four times; five times; six times; seven times; eight times; nine times; ten times; eleven times. And a final time; twelve times. Ah, yes, Sebastian had planned this: to give his master his present just before Christmas officially ended.

* * *

><p><strong>SUCH SWEET TIMES...<br>HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND REVIEW, PLEASE:D **


End file.
